Until You're Mine
by 1D-Music-WritingIsLife
Summary: What happens when Chad goes to see a certain brunette and hears her singing. Will Channy happen? One-Shot


**Disclaimer-**

**I sadly don't own Sonny with a chance or Demi Lovato**

Until You're Mine

**Chad's P.O.V**

_I was walking through the So Random hallways to go and find Sonny. We hadn't had our usual fight for the day. I had just gotten to the prop house when I heard singing. It couldn't be Zora and I don't think it could be Tawni so that leaves Sonny. Whoever it is sings really well! I just continued listening._

_**Mine  
Until you're mine  
Until you're mine  
Without you here by my side  
Until you're mine  
Not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine**_

My state of mind  
Is finding all the best from me  
I need you next to me

_Wow they are really good! _

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_Ugh! Why can't I get my mind off of Chad? Since I couldn't get my mind off of him I decided to sing one of the songs that I wrote about him. I went into the Prop House and made sure no one was around. Then I started by strumming a few chords and then began singing._

_**My state of mind  
Has kind of got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'm trying to find  
A way that I could get to you  
I just wanna get to you**_

The world I see is perfect now  
You're all around  
With you I can breath

Until you're mine  
I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
Without you here by my side  
Until you're mine  
Not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine

All lonely inside  
I can only hear your voice  
Ringing threw the noise  
I can find my mind  
Keeps on coming back to you  
Yeah always back to you

Wanting something out of reach  
It's killing me  
And you're all I see yeah

Until you're mine  
I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
Without you here by my side  
Until you're mine  
Not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine

Yes I'm wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about wanting to soar  
I'm ready to begin  
Our waiting has to end  
Right now  
Too late  
I've got to find a way yeah yeah

Mine  
Until you're mine  
Until you're mine  
Without you here by my side  
Until you're mine  
Not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine

My state of mind  
Is finding all the best from me  
I need you next to me

_Then the person that I definitely did not want to hear that song walks in?_

"What do you want Chad?"

"Was that you singing?"

"Yes and I know I'm not that good so go ahead! Start making fun of me!"

**Chad's P.O.V**

_She thought she wasn't that good! She sings really well! Her voice is angelic!_

"Sonny are you kidding me! That was really good! You have a beautiful singing voice! But who was that song about?"

_Inside I was hoping it was about me but I would never show that on the outside. I really, really like Sonny but I don't think she would feel the same about me since I have been a jerk to her since the first time we met._

"Who says the song was about anyone?" she said in her high pitched lying/denial voice.

"Sonny I know when you're lying by your voice so who is it?"

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_Ugh! What do I say? He caught me because of my stupid lying and denial voice! _

"Seriously Chad why do you care?" _I think I got him here._

"I don't but I just have to know since you're trying to hide it from me."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So were good?"

"Oh we are so good! Now tell me!"

"Fine it's about…"

"What was that?"

"You." I mumbled

**Chad's P.O.V**

"Fine it's about…"

"What was that?"

"You." She mumbled.

_Did I hear that right? Sonny Munroe wrote a song about me? Why would she?_

"Me?"

"Yea, now go ahead. Start making fun of me saying how I you knew I liked you."

"I'm not gonna make fun of you."

"Why not?"

"Because I feel the same way."

"Really?"

"Yea so Sonny Munroe, will you go out with me?"

"Yes Chad Dylan Cooper I will go out with you!"

**The End!**

**Add as a favorite! Review! =)**


End file.
